This invention relates to a non-leaking injection valve. In particular, it relates to a valve body having an aperture therethrough, a tap that crosses said aperture, a tap screw that screws into the tap, an o-ring under the head of the tap screw, and an aperture through the tap screw that is aligned with the aperture through the valve body when the o-ring is compressed.
When packing leaks occur on a large valve and the valve cannot be taken off line, the leak is repaired while pressurized liquids or gases are in the valve. This is accomplished by drilling part way into the stuffing box of the valve and threading the hole. An injection valve is screwed into the hole, a ball valve is screwed into the injection valve, and a blow out preventer is screwed into the ball valve. The stuffing box, is drilled into through the valves and the blow out preventer, and sealant is injected into the stuffing box.
The injection valves used for this purpose are off-the-shelf valves that have tap screws that go all the way through the valve. Fluids tend to leak around the threads of the valves, exposing workers and polluting the atmosphere.